


So Close To You

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission forces Steve and Tony to share a hotel room, which would be a lot easier for Tony is he hadn't been lusting after the other Avenger for the last few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close To You

"This has got to be, the most ridiculous thing I have ever had to do." He murmurs under his breath and he unlocks the door to the room. He can feel Steve standing behind him, letting out a sigh at his complaints.

"Tony, its not a big deal, its one night." Steve says, he can feel his breath ghost against the back of his neck as he speaks. 

Through some weird coincidental bullshit, he was being forced to share a hotel room with one Steve Rogers. They'd been called to take down some super villain terrorizing some small town, and due to a lengthy battle, the Iron man suit had to be grounded. Leaving by plane wasn't an option either, as a storm had decided to move in on the town and they were grounded til tomorrow at the earliest. And of course the back water town they were stranded with only had one motel there (a b and b of all things) and the kindly old lady behind the desk had informed them that she only had one room available.

How the stars of fucked up situations had aligned so perfectly was beyond him.

He finally gets the key to work in the door, both of which look like they belong in the 1940's and swings the door open.

"Not a big deal?" He repeats Steve's words as they both glaringly notice that the room only has one bed. A big bed, but still one bed.

"I uh...." He hears Steve stammer behind him, without even looking at him he can tell the other man is blushing.

"Hope you don't hog the sheets Rogers." He says before entering the room. Well this is going to be problematic, he wasn't a big fan of sharing beds to begin with, but the real kicker is he especially isn't a big fan of sharing a bed with the gorgeous man he'd been lusting over for months now.

He can practically feel himself getting hard just imagining it, how he was going to spend a whole night sharing a bed next to him was going to be problematic.

"Right, well I'm gonna hit the hay, long day and all." He blurts out quickly, making him way over to the opposite side of the bed. Maybe if he could could just pass out as quickly as possible, it'd make the entire ordeal bearable. He quickly pulls back the sheets and is about to climb in when he hears "Tony!"

"What?" He says, frozen in position and finally looking at the other man.

"Tony... you're still wearing your shoes." Steve says, gesturing to them.

Smooth Stark, real smooth, demonstrate how the other man distracts you so much you try to get into bed with your shoes on.

"Always knew you were a smart one Cap." He attempts a smirk, before leaning down to take them off. Once they were removed, he smiles, "Better?"

"Umm... do you normally sleep in your jeans? Its just, they're pretty dirty..." Steve says, looking down at the carpet.

He can't help but imagine if Steve were asking him to take off his clothes in another context. Unfortunately, his imagination keeps him from thinking of any sort of witty reply, so he just turns away from the other man and quickly removes his jeans, shielding his half hard cock from the other man. He rapidly discards his shirt as well, as its about as trashed as his jeans. As quickly as possible, he gets under the sheets before he dares to meet Steve's eyes.

"Better?" He says with a smirk. "Maybe you just wanted an excuse to get me half naked, Cap?"

The other man blushes instantly at this and looks away immediately. That blush could kill him, he swears to god.

"Don't tell me you're shy?" He says with a smirk, equally tortured and enamored with the idea of watching him strip.

"I was in the army, Stark, this is hardly new." Steve says with that Captain America tone he uses whenever he's getting fed up with him, meeting his eyes.

Not even looking away, he quickly sheds his shirt. And goddamn, that chest. So broad and defined, the way its highlighted in the dim light of the room. Before he can even properly appreciate it, he's unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down. 

And then he's in a hotel room, about to share a bed with one Steve Rogers, who is only wearing a very tight pair of blue boxer briefs. And wow, do those look good on his, how they hug him perfectly and outline his perfect-

"Tony?" Steve says, quickly breaking him out of his trance.

"Yeah? Could you get the light?" He says before quickly rolling onto his side, hiding his face from the other man.

The room is silent for a moment, before he hears the other man climb climb into bed and the soft click of the light going out.

He can feel the heat from the other man, radiating from his broad back that's so close to Tony's. His hearts starts to beat faster, knowing how close he is to the man who had been his, for a lack of a manlier term, his crush for the past couple months know.

He tries to think about anything else, literally anything and he still can't tear his mind away from him.

And it especially doesn't help when he feels the other man shift and suddenly he feels his chest so close to his back.

He isn't even trying and he's managing to make him go out of his mind.

"Tony..." He feels the other man murmur, his lips nearly against his neck. He turns over and is greeted by those huge blue eyes he practically drowns in, this time filled with question.

"Steve.." He says, wanting so badly to close the small distance between them and so scared he's going to fuck this all up.

Apparently, that's all the permission the other man needs, as he suddenly feels Steve's lips against his, desperate and hot. His arms immediately wrap around him, holding him close against his body. He moans as Steve bites his lip gently, and he slips his tounge into his mouth, so wet and inviting.

"Steve." He moans again as the blonde moves to his neck, kissing ever so gently before biting and sucking down softly. 

"Tony." The other man moans against his neck, before sucking a bit harder. He gasps slightly as he feels Steve reach down and palm his cock, which may be harder than its ever been and they had barely even started.

Suddenly, he feels Steve rip down his underwear and holy shit this is happening, and how in the world is Steve Rogers making him feel like novice in this department, feeling the other man all over him.

"Fuck, fuck Steve." He moans as he feels his hand wrap around his cock and quickly start pumping. This feels unreal and hot and like the world is disapearing around them.

"Tony, I want you to fuck me." He says against his neck, before licking a stripe of his neck, his hand never pausing.

"Fuck, are you sure? I mean really sure? That you want me to fuck you?" He moans out, trying to at least keep one shred of logic despite every part of his body wanting nothing more than to be pounding the other man into the sheets.

"Tony, please, I need you. I need you to fuck me." He moans, he can feel how hard his cock is when he feels the other man grind against him.

With that, he rolls the other man onto his back and takes a moment to properly admire the other man. He's always gorgeous, but he will never look more amazing than he does right now, spread out, glistening from sweat, barely glad in his briefs.

"You're fucking gorgeous right now Steve." He murmurs before even realizing he's speaking out loud. Even in the dim light he can see the other man blush, smiling up at him. "And I am going to fuck you so hard." 

He stumbles slightly as hops off the bed to grab his jeans, retrieving the bottle of lube from his pocket.

"Do you always carry that with you?" He hears Steve ask as he gets back into bed.

"Always good to be prepared." He smirks as rips Steve's underwear down. And fuck, as if he could be any more perfect, his cock alone is like a wet dream. He can;t help but lean down and lick a stripe from balls to tip, loving how the other man moans beneath him. He quickly lubes up his fingers, placing one at the other man's entrance. As he pushes into him, he takes him in his mouth, taking in as much of his length as he can.

"Mmm Tony." He hears Steve moan, sliding his finger in and out of him in rhythm with his mouth. Before long, he slides in with two fingers, feeling him stretch around him, so fucking tight.

"Tony, yes! Fuck right there!" Steve hollers and Tony hits a spot inside him. He loves hearing him moan, knowing he's the one making him cry out like that. "Tony, please."

"Please what?" He says, locking his eyes on Steve, not removing his fingers from his ass.

"I need you to fuck me now." He practically whimpers, looking so desperate for it, so desperate for him. He quickly lubes up his cock, Steve's eyes never leaving his body and aligns himself with Steve's ass. Bright blue eyes still on his, he enters him slowly, moaning out at the feeling. He's fucked loads of woman, but he's never felt anything like this.

"Fuck Steve, you feel so fucking good around my cock." He moans, once he's fully sheathed inside him. 

"Tony..." The other man whispers.

He takes his hand and slowly caresses his face. "Steve..." He leans down and gives him a messy kiss, moaning at the sensation the slight movement caused. He slowly pulls out and thrust back in, moaning at the sensation.

"Yes, Tony!" Steve's moans intermingle with his, and he can't hold back anymore as he starts to fuck him harder and faster, desperate to hear all the noises Steve can make. "Tony, Tony, yes!"

"Fuck Steve, you feel so fucking amazing, you're so tight, fuck Steve!" He moans louder as he pounds into him, loving how easily the other man takes him, like he was meant for his cock.

And he looks fucking perfect around his cock, sweaty and glistening in the moonlight, his hair a mess, hands clenching the sheets so hard that they look like they may rip.

"Tony, Tony, I'm going to cum!" Steve moans beneath him, writhing against the sheets.

"Oh fuck Steve, I wanna see you cum, wanna see you cum with my cock buried inside of you." He all but yells as he fucks him even harder yet.

"Tony!" He shouts as he cums, jizz splattering across his perfect abs, feeling him clench around his cock, making him cum deep inside him, yelling "Steve!"

His arms seem to give up and he more or less collapses on the other man, not caring about the mess between them as he lays against his chest, feeling strong sure arms wrap around him.

The room is finally silent, save for the sounds of their breath.

His breathing starts to slow and his heart begins to return to normal, and suddenly he feels a bolt of panic course through his body.

Because he knows how he feels about Steve, fucking him was beyond amazing, easily the best he's ever had, but he also cares about Steve and really likes him, hell maybe even loves him.

And for all he knows, this could be a one night stand. Maybe Steve just needed to release tension, hooking up with him because he's there and pretty much known for being a perpetual playboy.

Steve Rogers could break his heart and he wouldn't even know it.

"You're awfully quiet... I don't think I've ever heard you go this long without speaking." He hears the other man whisper, feeling his lips move against his hair. "Can I ask you a question, Tony?"

"Sure." He whispers, terrified of the possibilities. Here he is, a billionaire super hero, scared of the words of another man.

"Why did you have lube in your pocket?" He asks quietly.

That was not one of the questions he expected, "I told you, always prepared."

"Yeah.. You said that." He says, before pausing and clearing his throat. "But why did you bring it on a mission, where it was only going to be you and me?"

Fuuuuuuuck he did not think Steve would connect the dots, it'd become some weird habit for him to always have it when he was around Steve, which sounds strange and pathetic, but he didn't think anyone would ever find out.

"Ummm..." He mumbles, trying to come up with a natural sounding lie that would put anymore questioning to an end.

"Tony, the truth." Steve says, slightly sterner. And what is he supposed to do now, he can't lie to him, mostly because he hasn't figured out a convincing way yet.

"I always carry lube when you're around." He says, turning slightly so he can meet the other man's eyes. "I have for a couple months now. Because for a couple of months now, I've had feelings for you- I understand if you just want this to be a one time thing, if you just needed to blow off steam or something, I promise it won't affect the team or anything-"

Before he can ramble on any longer, Steve's lips meet his and he can feel himself melt into the kiss. After a few seconds, he feels the other man pull back, before whispering, "Tony, you can be such an idiot sometimes for being a genius. I would never want just a one night stand with you. Why do you think the past few months I've been hanging out with you so much?"

And his mind flashes back to all the times in the past months its just been the two of them, the way Steve would smile at him, chastise him whenever he did something stupid (which was more often than not), listen to him ramble about whatever he was working on.

"So, what you're saying is-" He starts, feeling his heart start to beat faster.

"What I'm saying is, I love you Tony Stark." He says with a smile, looking at him like he's never going to let him go.

"I love you too." He whispers quietly, finally admitting to himself what'd he'd been hiding all these months.

Steve's smile turns blinding, and Tony can feel his heart swell knowing he's the reason why.

For all of the things he's messed up in his life, at least he'll always know he did this right.

 

The next morning

"So, was the room alright for you two boys?" The kindly older woman who had checked them in asks as she begins checking them out.

"It was very lovely, thank you ma'am." Steve replies, still looking for the perfect gentleman. And he would almost believe it if his mind didn't keep flashing back to last night, how he looked while Tony pounded into him. Steve looks over and its like he can read his mind because his face flashes with an expression that just reads 'oh behave'.

"Oh good, you two make a lovely couple." The woman says sweetly, flashing them a smile.

Almost instantaneously, Steve flushes a deep red while he wraps his arm around him.

"We do, don't we." Tony just smiles, looking up at the other man.

"How did you-" Steve starts to ask, before the woman cuts him off.

"Oh, I knew it the second you two walked in here. A woman can just tell you know?" She says, sliding Tony a slip to sign. "And besides, even if I hadn't, you two were shouting so loud last night you could have risen the dead."

He can't hold back the snort he lets out at this, quickly signing the slip and returning it to the woman before his new boyfriend literally dies from embarrassment. 

"Now you two have a nice day!" Chirps the woman behind the desk, as Tony quickly grabs Steve's hand and starts leading him out.

"Who knew Captain America was a screamer?" Tony asks once they're outside.

"Tony!" He shouts, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Sorry, sorry. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Tony Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
